


She Will Have Music Wherever She Goes

by helem



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helem/pseuds/helem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Cordelia figure out their relationship.</p><p>COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chap fic that I plan on finishing. Also, Misty didn't die but everything else is canon post finale.
> 
> Disclaimer: All these beautiful characters are from the mind of Ryan Murphy and co.
> 
> Please leave some love if you enjoy it.

Life seemed to be flourishing for the Salem coven. The Academy had grown exponentially, and in a short year Cordelia was able to purchase a few adjoining properties to house students and staff, while she and the council resided in the original building, overseeing daily classes and activities at their leisure. Cordelia still spent most of her time poring over the seemingly constant influx of applications, occasionally taking the time to make trips to visit the families of exceptional cases. It was draining work but she loved it and watching the students go from strength to strength under her leadership and the staff’s tutelage was recompense enough. Well, almost.

There was still the problem of Misty Day. Since the incident during the Seven Wonders, the Supreme rarely let the wild-haired swamp witch wander far from her sight. Misty didn’t seem perturbed by this fellowship and the two often spent their free time together in the green house, the space in which they both felt most at peace. It was no surprise then that this was where they were to be found on one particular drizzly Saturday afternoon. 

“I think these rose bushes are just about ready to be pruned,” Cordelia said. 

“Oh, I hate doin’ that,” sighed Misty. “There’s just somethin’ that feels so wrong about choppin’ off all those beautiful flowers.”

Cordelia smiled at the look of innocent obstinance on the young blonde’s face. “I know it seems brutal, but if it doesn’t get done, there’ll be no beautiful flowers next year.”

“I guess you’re right. You always are, Miss Cordelia.”

“Misty-“

“Just Cordelia, I know, I know...”

The older woman chuckled as the blonde threw her hands up, walking off to find an extra pair of shears. 

An hour later and the task was finished, most of the flowers having been discarded. Misty stood rinsing the tools by the sink at the back. On her way over to her, Cordelia stooped to pick up a stray red petal, making her way to lean back against the countertop next to Misty while she toyed with it between her fingers. She had never liked roses, but somehow they seemed to feel more vibrant whenever Misty was around. Still looking down at the petal she cleared her throat, just as Misty turned the running water off and laid the shears on a towel to dry. “Misty?”

“Hey, what’s up?” The blonde turned to face her, a welcoming smile on her face.

“Do you ever think about that day?”

She didn’t need to specify. They both knew that “the day” was the same one on which Misty had descended into hell, scarcely making it back to the mortal coil – and her body.  
Misty sighed, her face dropping slightly. “Everyday.”

Cordelia’s head snapped up to search her face with sympathetic eyes.

“But I try not to think about... well, the bad stuff. It’s funny really. That was the worst moment of my entire life. But whenever I’m feelin’ sad or, I dunno, lonely, or whatever, I take myself back to it. Not to hell. But to my journey back. Hearing your voice. Feeling your arms cradling me. I felt so safe, Miss Delia. It was the first time I didn’t feel alone or abandoned. No one’s ever protected me like that before.”

Misty lowered her eyes, afraid she’d said too much. In reality, her heart ached for Cordelia. She wanted more than anything to take their friendship to a romantic level, but unsure of how the elder woman felt, she accepted any moments of closeness offered to her. 

Cordelia reached for the blonde, grasping her waist to pull her into a tight embrace. Breathlessly she whispered, “I’m so glad you came back to me, Mist. Oh my god, I’ve never been so scared. I thought I’d lost you. I thought you were already gone.” She pulled back, bringing a hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek. Misty lifted her hand to cover Cordelia’s, revelling in her touch. 

“It was you, Cordelia. You brought me back.” Unable to stop herself, too untamed by the intimacy of the moment, her eyes flicked down to Cordelia’s mouth and then back up to her eyes. Cordelia’s lips parted slightly, her breaths becoming quicker and more uneven. Was that desire pooling in Misty’s blue eyes? It couldn’t be... Could it?

Slowly she stepped in closer, showing the younger witch that she had no intentions of turning down any advancements she made. Misty tilted her head into the older blonde’s touch, bringing her forehead to touch against Cordelia’s. She could feel Cordelia’s breath against her face. Slowly, she tilted her head upwards so their mouths were perfectly aligned. “Misty,” Cordelia breathed, but it wasn’t a rebuke. It was the final bit of assent she needed before she connected their lips for the first time in a searing kiss. Then another. And another. Until she lost count altogether. Cordelia’s lips were an ocean and she was drowning. Misty’s heady perfume swirled around them and Cordelia found herself lightheaded from the combined muskiness and the intoxication of Misty’s kisses. She slid her hand down to the younger blonde’s hips, pulling her in so that their bodies were connected completely. This way she could feel the erratic beat of the younger woman’s pulse and the shakiness of her gasps for breath. 

Misty parted her lips ever so slightly, gently running her tongue along the opening of Cordelia’s mouth, preparing to deepen the kiss-

“Cordelia, I was just about to get dinner started. Do you have any- Oh my god! I am so sorry! Oh my god!”

The women jumped apart as though hit by a lightning bolt. Cordelia blushed scarlet and stared at the floor while Misty glared at the one who had had the audacity to interrupt the precious moment. Did they not know that she had spent the past year waiting for this?

Zoe mumbled something about asking Queenie instead before tripping over own feet in her race to get back to the main house. 

Once she was gone, Misty let out a groan, slouching forward to rest her forehead on Cordelia’s shoulder which caused the older blonde to laugh loudly at her melodrama. She slung her arms around the swamp witch’s back in comfort, her own embarrassment fading. “I wonder how long it’ll take for the rest of the coven to hear that Zoe caught the Supreme making out with the swamp witch?” she chuckled. Misty let out another long groan in response. She stood up to look at Cordelia. “It’s not a problem for you. You’re the damn Supreme! You can do whatever the hell you want. I’m the weird swamp witch. As if I’m not the butt of every joke already...” “Own it!” Cordelia reprimanded her pout. “You get the Supreme. She thinks you’re hot! None of the others can say that.” 

Misty’s face froze. “What do you mean... Wait, did you just say I get the Supreme?” Cordelia fidgeted, less wrapped in mirth now that she was on the spot. The temptation to backtrack was strong but she knew that if she ever wanted to be with Misty, actually be with her as more than friends, she had to hold her ground. Slowly, she nodded. “I mean, if you want me..?” she tailed off lamely. “Are you kidding?!” Misty practically squealed. She took Cordelia’s hands in her own, intertwining ringed fingers with naked ones. “Cordelia, there is not one single other thing in the whole world that I want more than you,” she said plainly. “Really?” the older woman broke into a smile. “Really really.” Seizing the moment, Cordelia captured the taller woman’s mouth with her own briefly before breaking away to simply hold her in her arms. She buried her face in Misty’s neck, breathing in her scent and exhaling all the doubts she’d spent months fighting off. Misty rested her head for a moment atop hers, then remembered something and brought her mouth to Cordelia’s ear. “So...” she drawled. “Ya think I’m hot?” Cordelia immediately withdrew. “After everything that’s just been said and done between us, that’s the part you’re going to hang on to?” the mischief playing in her eyes overriding her disbelieving tone. Misty giggled. “The Supreme thinks I’m hot,” she hummed. Cordelia rolled her eyes, walking towards the door and preparing to face whatever onslaught was awaiting them at the house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later but it had felt like a small eternity. Cordelia had been called out the next day to visit a family in Connecticut who had somehow missed the media frenzy surrounding the coven to explain why their daughter could move things without touching them and encourage them to allow her to relocate to New Orleans where she could be taught to both control and enhance her powers. It had taken five days of gentle prompting before they had agreed and the new addition was set to arrive the following month.

  
It was past midnight when Cordelia let herself quietly into the house, placing her suitcase in the hall closet to be dealt with the following morning. She was just heading towards the staircase when she saw the kitchen light flick on and the sweetest voice called out her name. Quickly she backtracked and as she rounded the doorway Misty crashed into her, wrapping her into a breathtaking embrace. “You were gone ages!” she whined. “Six days is hardly ages,” she replied dryly even as she clung to the girl, drawing her impossibly closer.

Having Misty in her arms was the greatest comfort. She kissed the swamp witch’s cheek before pulling back. “You shouldn’t be up,” she scolded. “It ain’t a week night. Besides, I won’t get into any trouble. I got connections.” Misty winked cheekily. Cordelia chuckled. “Oh, really? Connections, huh? And who might that be?” “You,” Misty answered without hesitation before holding onto Cordelia’s hips and backing her up until her back hit the wall. “The point is,” Misty continued, “you left before we could finish what we started back in the greenhouse. That’s six days worth of pent up kisses and touches, Miss Cordelia, that you will have to now placate.” “Is that so?” Cordelia asked with a smirk, already certain that this was the best welcome back she had ever received. “Yes, ma’am,” Misty drawled, before descending on her neck and launching an assault of hot, wet, opened mouthed kisses there.

Cordelia’s eyes closed instinctively. It was like the wild-haired woman knew every place that drove her wild and got her wet. Misty worked her way up to the older blonde’s ear where she bit down on the lobe and then swirled her tongue around it, earning a whimper that heightened her own desire exponentially. “Misty,” Cordelia groaned, then she grabbed the back of the younger witch’s head, pulling her up to standing height and kissed her full on the mouth, hard. Misty nipped at her bottom lip and the shorter woman gasped, allowing the swamp witch to take the opportunity to lick her way into the Supreme’s mouth and, oh my god, she tasted so good. Cordelia seemed lost in the urgency of the kiss and Misty allowed her hands to drift upwards from her hips and before she knew it she found the weight of Cordelia’s breasts cupped in her palms. She moaned into the older blonde’s mouth and Cordelia pulled back gasping for breath. “Misty,” she panted. “Uh huh,” the Cajun witch replied, desperately trying to clear her head of the fog that seemed to be trapped inside it. “I think we should slow down.” At first Misty couldn’t process the sounds falling from Cordelia’s lips, but once she did they cut through the fog like a knife. Shit.

Her hands dropped from the older witch’s breasts as though made from lead, but Cordelia immediately reached for them, still craving contact with the younger woman. “Don’t get me wrong,” the Supreme began, “I was certainly enjoying where that little exchange was going.” “But?” the Cajun blonde urged, impatient to get back to “the little exchange,” albeit at a slower pace. “But,” Cordelia continued, “we’ve just started. I’ve never been with a woman. Hell, I may as well as never been in a relationship with anyone by the way the Hank situation panned out. And I feel that this is the first time for you as well...?” Misty paused, then nodded. “Well, then,” the Supreme stated, as though reaching a conclusion. “I just don’t think we should race into anything. We have all the time in the world. Let’s enjoy it. Our lives have been nothing but madness up until now: we deserve to take this at a more leisurely pace. Okay?” Misty wasn’t sure she was okay. Amid all the madness she’d been to hell and back and, honestly, she didn’t understand why Cordelia would want to tally up any more wasted time. But she wanted Cordelia and if this was how she wanted to play it, Misty would be damned if she didn’t comply. She gave a small smile. “Okay,” she whispered, then brought one of Cordelia’s hands up and placed a kiss in her palm. “But don’t ya be goin’ ‘round in those damn low-cut dresses an’ tellin’ me I’m hot an’ all a’ that, or there’s no tellin’ what I might do,” she cautioned, causing Cordelia to smile too. “Now go. To. Bed.” the Supreme commanded, which Misty obeyed, but as she lay under her duvet, the swamp witch smiled to herself. “I’m comin’ for ya, Cordelia Goode,” she thought as she drifted off. “You won’t know what’s hit ya.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday night and most of the house was asleep but Cordelia was still up finishing some last minute admin in her office. A soft rap on her door drew her attention from the screen in front of her. It was Misty.

“Can I come in?” she asked hesitantly, not wanting to intrude on the Supreme’s work.

“Sure, Misty,” the older woman replied kindly. “It’s about time I finish up here anyway.”

“Thought I’d bring ya a nice cup of herbal tea. It’s my own blend.” Misty glided over and placed the mug on the wooden desk amid piles of papers and head shots.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“I can’t sleep knowin’ you’re still up. It makes me anxious.”

“Why?”

“Just ‘cause.”

Cordelia smiled at the blonde girl, taking a sip of the brew before her and inhaling in the soothing herbal aroma. “This is good. Chamomile and peppermint?”

“With a hint a’ liquorice. I used to drink it to help me sleep back at the swamp.”

As if on cue, Cordelia let out a huge yawn. “It seems as if it’s working,” she chuckled.

She stood, shutting down her laptop and reshuffling some forms before picking up the mug and following Misty out and up the staircase. They reached the top and also the moment of departure as their rooms were situated at opposing wings of the second floor. “Well, goodnight,” Cordelia said softly, not wanting to disturb the others.

  
“Hey,” Misty chided teasingly. “Aren’t ya forgettin’ somethin’?”

Cordelia pretended to think for a minute. “Hmm, you know... I think there is something... I just can’t for the life of me remember...” Misty giggled. “Actually, no. It can’t have been anything important,” Cordelia shrugged. “Goodnight, Mist. Sleep tight.” And quick as a wink she pecked the swamp witch on the cheek and turned to walk to her room, but Misty grabbed her hand pulling her back.

“Is that really how you’re gonna play it, Miss Cordelia?” she said slyly. “Last time I checked, ‘takin’ it slow’ didn’t equate to no action at all.” She took a step in, just barely not touching the older blonde. “Ya know what I think?” she said, brushing her lips against the Supreme’s. Cordelia’s breath hitched as she shook her head no. “I think that you just pretend to bare it when I kiss ya goodnight. I think,” said Misty as she placed a hand on her waist, “that you can’t wait,” she placed her other on the back of her neck, “for me to kiss you every night.” She captured Cordelia’s top lip between her own for a second before releasing it. “I think,” another brief kiss, “that every night after I kiss you,” another, “so softly,” another, “and so gently,” and another, “and after you slink back to your room and shut the door,” one more, and then she brought her mouth right next to the Supreme’s ear, whispering, “you hardly make it to your bed before you shove your hand down your skirt and come so hard on your fingers that you have to bite your pillow to keep from screaming.” Cordelia whimpered loudly. “Shh,” Misty cooed into her ear, still holding her close. “Ya know why I think those things, Miss Delia?” She felt the shorter woman’s head shake no against her. She pulled back, drilling her blue eyes into brown ones dripping with desire, and spoke clearly and confidently. “I think that because I do exactly the same thing.”

And then it was over for the Supreme. She launched herself at the wild-haired witch, shoving her tongue into her perfect little mouth as though to stop those dirty truths from dropping out of it. Misty groaned, catching her weight and practically lifting her off her feet as she buried a hand into neat blonde locks. The taller blonde slid her hands down to rest on the older woman’s ass, squeezing it and forcing their pelvises to collide. Cordelia was making mewling sounds in the back of her throat which Misty was swallowing without even thinking. The shorter witch’s hands rested in her waist, drawing her in and their kisses became wetter and sloppier as arousal doused their bodies in invisible flames. Then, quick as Cordelia had started the attack, the swamp witch grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, effectively bringing a ceasefire. Cordelia’s eyes cracked open, a question forming behind her dilated pupils as she drew ragged breaths. Misty, hands still resting on her shoulders, placed a chaste kiss below her ear. “Goodnight, Miss Delia,” she winked. “Wha-“ Cordelia began, before Misty silenced her with a finger to her parted lips. “I’m just playin’ by the rules,” she said innocently. “Takin’ it slow, remember?” Cordelia hesitated for a second, her consciousness slowly reassembling, before she nodded slowly. “Uh, yes. Yes, of course. Slow. Got it,” she stuttered, still mesmerised by the blue orbs staring at her. Misty nodded once, then squeezed her shoulders and turned to walk to her room, smirking to herself all the way. “It’s in the bag,” she whispered to no one in particular once Cordelia was out of earshot.

Cordelia, meanwhile, had a real problem on her hands. Quite literally. Exactly as Misty had narrated, she hurried to her room, closed the door, and shrugged her dress over her head as she hurtled to the bed. She flopped on her back, not even bothering to turn on any lights, and slid her hand straight down into her underwear. Oh my god, how was it possible to be this turned on? Sometimes she liked to take it slow, gently running her fingers over her folds while she pictured Misty kissing her lazily as she stripped off their clothes. But tonight was no time for that. She needed to get off, now. She rubbed a finger over her clit frantically, biting her other arm to keep any telltale sounds from escaping her mouth. Sliding her fingers down, she entered herself roughly with two fingers as images of the swamp witch with her head between her legs, then imaginings of her naked breasts, then oceans of skin, limbs intertwined, as they rolled and undulated together on a bed, flickered behind her closed eyelids. She brought her thumb up to rub her clit and in seconds she was coming harder than ever before, her muscles spasming around her fingers like a vice and floods of arousal coating them. She screamed Misty’s name into the flesh of her arm, drawing blood but not caring about any marks left in her wake. Finally, she started to come down, violent tremors running through her body and her thighs shivering with the residual force of her climax. Her breathing slowly evened out and she dragged the covers over her body. Thoroughly spent, she fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of wild blonde hair, blue eyes and a Cajun voice whispering her name.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed and Misty Day thought she was going to explode. A month of lingering kisses, teasing touches and whispered urges for more. Somehow she had resisted these all, determined to make Cordelia eat her previous conditions, but she could just about stand it anymore. She had to up her game if she was planning on getting relief anytime soon.

So here she sat, eyes glazed, as the object of her desire held a meeting with a council about procedures surrounding the impending summer vacation. Naturally, Misty wasn’t absorbing a word of this. Today Cordelia happened to be wearing a cream wrap dress and, with her legs crossed just so, the slit draped over her thigh leaving a milky smooth expanse of skin and muscle open to Misty’s gaze. And Misty was entranced. She imagined what that firm flesh would feel like beneath her lips, if that skin could possibly taste as soft as it looked. She thought about running her tongue up from the crease of Cordelia’s knee (“Misty?”), along the length of thigh before her now (“Misty.”), and then further, to that secret place that she couldn’t wait to explore, to touch, to taste – 

“Misty!” Cordelia called out, a third time as Queenie nudged the swamp witch with her forearm, breaking the erotic reverie. Misty’s eyes snapped from Cordelia’s leg to her eyes.

“Uhhh,” she laughed awkwardly. “Think I must a’ zoned out there for a second. Sorry, Cordelia.”

The Supreme smiled kindly. “I know this has been a long session, girls. I’d rather get these things finalised now so we don’t have to worry about them during the madness of the last week of term. Misty, I was just asking if I was correct in assuming that you plan to stay at the academy for the summer break?”

“Yeah, I’m stayin’.”

“Great. Only four students will be staying, so between you, Queenie and myself we should manage. Zoey is going to visit her family with Kyle and the rest of the staff will also be vacationing off campus. I think that’s everything. You’re free to go.” 

Chairs scraped as they all stood, the two younger council members leaving in a flurry to observe classes and check up on the progress of certain students under their mentorship, but Misty had a few minutes to kill. Game, set, match. 

Cordelia stood with her back turned to Misty, glancing over some papers at her desk, as the swamp witch sauntered over to her. Misty stood directly behind her, lightly pressing her front into the elder woman’s back, and placed an arm around her torso. “Misty,” Cordelia sighed happily. “Any problems with staying here for the summer? I know it’s not ideal, but maybe we could take a short vacation somewhere or-“ “No problems, Miss Cordelia,” Misty cut her off with a husky voice, drawing closer so that her breasts brushed against the shorter woman’s shoulder blades. She felt the Supreme try to turn to face her, sensing the change in atmosphere, but Misty held her arm like a vice around her.  
The younger blonde brought her other hand to rest on her hip, slowly dragging it up to her waist and then down again, going a little higher with every repetition. She brought her lips to Cordelia’s neck, placing soft kisses on the supple skin there, her nose filled with the older witch’s perfume. It was her drug. Cordelia, unable to draw herself away from this attention, rested her head back on Misty’s shoulder, giving her more access, her breath starting to become laboured under the swamp witch’s mouth. “Mist,” Cordelia whispered. “Yeah?” “We should... oh,” she gasped as Misty bit down lightly on her ear lobe. “We should slow down?” Misty asked teasingly. Cordelia nodded against her shoulder but showed no signs of following through with that so Misty thought she could push her luck a little further. This was the most action they’d gotten in weeks, possibly ever, and she was not cutting it short while Cordelia was clearly in the mood. Misty continued peppering her neck with kisses, her hand still running up and down Cordelia’s side. “What if I don’t want to?” 

And with that she brought her hand to cup Cordelia’s breast, squeezing the weight gently in her palm. The older witch whimpered, the sound running straight to Misty’s core which gave a sharp pulse in response. Cordelia tilted her head slightly and then they were kissing. Cordelia brought a hand up to grip the back of Misty’s head as their tongues duelled for dominance. Misty meanwhile had drawn her hand to Cordelia’s other breast, slipping between the fold of the wrap dress, right into Cordelia’s bra and if she thought that Cordelia’s mouth was soft, it was nothing compared to this. Ringed fingers squeezed and massaged soft flesh and fingertips ran over a hardened nipple, making Cordelia moan quietly into Misty’s mouth. 

But Misty soon abandoned her plan to make Cordelia lose control, needing to get some for herself. She retracted her hand, bringing both to grip onto Cordelia’s hips and slowly she started rolling her hips into the Supreme’s firm ass, moaning at every bit of friction as Cordelia pushed back against her. She wrenched her mouth away, leaning her forehead against the back of the older woman’s head as she panted and whimpered. And then, oh god, Cordelia grabbed one of the hands from her hips and brought it straight down underneath her dress to push against her damp lace underwear, crying out as Misty’s fingers immediately set to work running up and down against her covered folds, relishing in the wetness. 

“Ahh, oh fuck, baby,” Cordelia groaned, her eyes shut and her knuckles white as she clamped onto the desk for support and Misty couldn’t decide what turned her on more, the curse or the pet name, but she quickly spun Cordelia to face her, grabbing her thighs to lift her onto the wooden desk, kissing her as though her life depended on it. The Supreme parted her legs and Misty stepped into the gap, immediately bringing their pelvises together to rock against each other, but Misty soon pulled back. “This ain’t gonna work,” she panted against the older blonde’s mouth. Cordelia had just reached a hand out to work underneath Misty’s skirt when the door of the office flew open. 

Neither woman was functional enough to do anything but stare at the intruder, freezing in their obvious position. “I really need to learn to knock,” Zoey groaned as she retreated, shutting the door behind her. Blue eyes met brown and it wasn’t long before both witches dissolved into fits of giggles. “Well , that was a mood killer, “ Misty sighed. Cordelia planted a kiss on her cheek. “Poor, Zoey,” she mused. “Let me go find out what she needs.” She hopped off the desk, righting her clothes as she walked off in search of the youngest council member. Misty watched her go, mesmerised by the sway of her hips and wanting her more than ever before. She had been so close.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty had tried everything. From touching Cordelia whenever and wherever possible, to wearing scanty clothing, to one time actually almost forcing her hand down Cordelia’s underwear, nothing seemed to be urging the Supreme to take the bait, and it was driving the swamp witch crazy. As soon as things got a little too steamy, Cordelia would draw back with an apologetic smile or they’d be interrupted. It was like fate was working against her. But Misty knew that there had to be a way. She just had to find that one thing that Cordelia could not resist. But how?

It was early morning when Misty stumbled downstairs still half asleep to find Cordelia fixing a pot of coffee. Misty had an early class to teach in the conservatory and Cordelia was always the first to rise and the last to go to bed. The Supreme in a floral skirt and light shirt was a sight that immediately woke her up. “Good mornin’, Miss Delia,” Misty drawled, placing a ringed hand in the small of her back and a kiss on her cheek. Cordelia flashed her a smile that took her breath away. “You’re up early,” she said. “Early class,” the taller blonde yawned, grabbing the mug of coffee that the older woman held out to her. “Thanks.”

Misty considered the Supreme over the rim of her mug as she drew a sip of the hot beverage. “Ya know, you’re lookin’ might fine today, Miss Delia.” “Misty,” Cordelia blushed. “It’s true. I think I may have to ward off some wandering eyes for ya with those legs on display like that.” Cordelia rolled her eyes. Misty placed the mug down and reached out both hands, grabbing the shorter woman’s hips and drawing her close. “Maybe it’s your own eyes that’ll need to be warded off,” the Supreme joked. “That just might be the case,” she retorted without hesitation, placing her face into the crook of her neck and drawing in her perfume. 

“Mmm, you smell so good,” she groaned. “I could eat ya up right now.” Cordelia’s breath hitched. Strange. Misty hadn’t even kissed her yet. Deciding to take this a little further, she brought her mouth to the shell of Cordelia’s ear. “Would ya like that, Miss Delia? Would ya like me to eat ya right up?” Cordelia whimpered, a flush rising from her chest up to her neck. Definitely strange. The Supreme was clearly gagging for it and Misty had hardly done anything at all except- Talk dirty. Really? Had that been the ticket all along? If Misty had known that a month ago she probably wouldn’t have shut up. Hell, her and Cordelia would’ve been shagging all over the goddamn place by now! Well, now that she knew what made the Supreme tick there was no way Misty was going to give her her satisfaction so quickly. She could definitely draw this out a little longer.

“How about I get down on my knees, right now?” she taunted huskily. “Use my little tongue and taste you over and over again until you come on my face. Ain’t that what you want, Cordelia? To come right here on my face?” Cordelia groaned breathlessly, her hands gripping tightly to Misty’s forearms. It was time to end this. Misty pulled back, an innocent smile on her face contradicting the erotic words that had just leapt from her throat. “I’ll bet it’s almost eight,” she said calmly. “I should be gettin’ to my class. Have a great day. I’ll see ya later at lunch.” And with that she kissed Cordelia once firmly on the mouth before practically flouncing out the door.

Cordelia had spent the morning sitting with her eyes glazed at her desk. She hadn’t been able to get a stitch of work done since her earlier encounter with Misty. There was nothing she could do to erase the images that the swamp witch’s illicit words had conjured in her mind. Somehow noon rolled around and Cordelia found the very object of her desire standing at her doorway. “Ready for lunch?” the wild-haired blonde asked sweetly, breaking the Supreme’s reverie. “Uhh, lunch? Yeah, sure. Give me a sec.” She quickly reshuffled some papers pointlessly, then rose, taking the ringed hand held out to her. 

Lunch was a lively affair. Every day the students and staff gathered at the main house, bringing liveliness and flowing conversation intermitted with outbursts of youthful laughter. It was usually the highlight of the Supreme’s day, but everything felt muted this particular afternoon, her mind still swirling with Misty’s voice. “You okay?” Misty’s hand covered her own on the table. She hadn’t touched her food. “Mm? Yeah, I’m fine. Just not hungry, I guess.” “Well, I’m about done. Wanna take a quick stroll before afternoon classes?” “Sure.” They rose, Misty leading the way out to the New Orlean’s street. 

“Ya sure, you’re alright? You seem a bit, I dunno, distracted,” Misty asked, glancing sideways as they walked leisurely. “I’m fine. I am distracted, but...” Cordelia trailed off, shrugging off the reason for her lack of focus. Before she knew it, Misty had pulled her into a concealed alleyway and pressed her up against the cool brick wall, encaging her with a hand to either side of her head. “You’re cute when you’re distracted, Miss Delia,” she breathed. Cordelia could only stare into the blue eyes before her. “I think I know what’s been keepin’ your mind from work.” “Y-yes?” Cordelia stammered out, managing to find her voice. “It’s what I said this mornin’, ain’t it?” Cordelia nodded, still entranced. “Well, ya know,” Misty came in closer. “Every word was true. I can’t wait to taste you, to touch you down there,” her eyes glance down briefly, making her intentions clear. “I can’t wait to feel how wet you are, all because a’ me.” She bit down on Cordelia’s neck. The shorter blonde was practically panting at this point. “Can’t wait to hear you scream my name.” She licked the shell of Cordelia’s ear before whispering, “You’re mine, Miss Delia. Say your mine.” Cordelia whimpered. “Say it.” “I’m yours,” she choked out. “Oh god, Misty, I’m all yours, baby.” “Good.” 

Before Cordelia could catch her breath, Misty had pulled away and was gone from sight, presumably on her way back to the academy. Cordelia leaned her weight against the wall behind her, trying to pull herself together. The swamp witch must know what she was doing to her. It wasn’t fair that a few choice words muttered in that husky Cajun accent made her fall apart so easily. It had to end. Cordelia’s heart finally returned to its normal pace but as she walked back slowly on shaky legs she knew that there was no hope of getting any work done in her condition. She’d spend the rest of the day getting ready and then tonight... Well, Misty Day would have to make good on her word.


	6. Chapter 6

Misty hadn’t seen Cordelia all afternoon. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the effects of her earlier torture at dinner, the young witch was disappointed when the Supreme didn’t show up at the evening meal. It wasn’t unusual for her to eat alone while working in her office, but Misty had hoped that Cordelia’s mind would be anywhere but focussed on work after their earlier encounters that day. She’d spent a few hours in the greenhouse, tidying up some odds and ends from her classes, and then returned to the main house.

The other council members had all withdrawn to their rooms for the night and yet still Cordelia hadn’t paid her a visit. This was odd. Wandering to the Supreme’s office, Misty creaked open the door and was met with pitch darkness. Definitely no signs of life. Next was the kitchen but that also turned fruitless. Sighing, she circled back to the staircase, turning off lights as she went. Evidently her hopes of finally having a wild night of passion with her girlfriend were not going to be realised. Slowly she dragged her body weighed down with disappointment up to the second floor. A natural reaction, she glanced down the corridor where the door to Cordelia’s suite was situated. A soft light shone out from the crack beneath it. Aha!

A smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, the swamp witch tip toed to the door, softly rapping her knuckles against the bleached wood. She waited a moment, listening to the Supreme’s footsteps within before the door was opened. “What took you so long?” the older blonde asked with a sly smile, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip which drove the swamp witch crazy. Misty casually leaned on the door frame, looking the shorter blonde up and down. “Didn’ know ya were waitin’ on me,” she wild haired witch drawled. “Well, get on in here.” “Yes, ma’am,” said Misty, allowing the Supreme to lead her by the hand inside, firmly shutting the door behind them.

“Welcome to my boudoir,” Cordelia teased, walking over to the en suite to switch off the light while Misty ambled toward the bed dominating the enormous space. “I’ve always imagined that this room would be all cold and elegant, what with Fiona stayin’ in here before ya,” Misty mused. “But now that I’m actually here, it feels kinda homey,” she finished, flopping onto the giant mattress. “Ooooh!” she squealed, bouncing on the springy bed. “This is nice!” Cordelia chuckled, leaning against the wall and rolled her eyes. “I’m dating a child,” she groaned teasingly. Misty pulled a face, making the Supreme laugh further, but they both soon settled down.

Looking at each other across the room, the gravity of what the moment could mean gradually dawned on them. Misty finally noticed what Cordelia was wearing: A thin, black satin floor length robe. She couldn’t see what was beneath but assumed it couldn’t be much. This was definitely not an accident. This was actually going to happen.

Watching the realisation grow in Misty’s eyes as they absorbed her not-so-modest attire made Cordelia swallow thickly. All traces of humour had evaporated. It was her, Misty and a bed. Misty kicked off her shoes, pulling her legs beneath her as she kneeled on the mattress. “Come here,” she husked softly.

Somehow Cordelia’s legs carried her to stand at the side of the bed, facing the vision of so many of her midnight fantasies. God, she was so beautiful. She let out a shaky breath and Misty rose on her knees, creeping forward to the edge of the mattress so that their heads were aligned. Ringed hands cupped the Supreme’s face, smoothing over flushed cheeks. Brown eyes bore into blue. This was actually going to happen. Misty leaned in to place a light kiss on Cordelia’s parted lips. Her hands ran down the sides of her neck, then came together at her collar bone, one finding the part of her robe while the other continued descending to the loose knot at her waist, undoing it with deft fingers.

The smooth material opened and the swamp witch immediately pushed it off the Supreme’s shoulders to reveal burgundy lingerie. She had to bite her lip to keep from coming on the spot. Meeting Cordelia’s eyes again she drew in a deep breath. “Fuck, baby, you are so gorgeous,” she whispered. She pulled her eyes away from the Supreme’s magnetic stare, tracing her fingertips over the flat belly, curved hips and valley between the breasts before her. She could spend a lifetime exploring this body and yet she couldn’t wait to devour it in one night. Cordelia had been right: Misty was a child and Cordelia was a candy store.

Cordelia felt her legs begin to tremble under Misty’s feral gaze and lifted her hand to grab onto the Cajun witch’s shoulders for support. Misty looked back up at her. “God, Cordelia, I want you so badly.” Cordelia closed her eyes, trying to remember how to breathe, a whimper escaping her throat. She felt Misty’s hand firmly grip her hips, sliding round to her ass and urging her forward. Opening her eyes, Cordelia felt a surge of confidence and climbed atop the mattress, straddling the younger woman.

Their lips met, instantly giving way to nips and tongues, gasps for breath and swallowed moans. Misty’s hands were all over Cordelia’s flesh, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Somehow Misty’s shirt was tossed aside, revealing a porcelain braless torso. Cordelia rasped out a, “Fuck,” at the sight of her full breasts, bringing a hand up to knead the soft flesh as the other tangled in blonde locks. Misty broke away to mouth her way down Cordelia’s neck, pulling down a cup and latching onto a taut nipple. The Supreme cried out, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. Misty flicked open the catch of her bra, dragging the straps down the older blonde’s arms and tossing the lacy fabric aside.

Taking advantage of Cordelia’s hazy state, she lifted the woman off her, laying her on her back atop the mattress, and then stood to let her flowy skirt drop to the floor amongst the growing mounds of clothing. She crawled back onto the bed, placing slow open mouthed kisses on the soft flesh before her, beginning just above Cordelia’s pubic bone where her underwear began and working upwards, over her stomach, detouring to each of her delicate breasts, and then closing in on her neck and mouth.

They kissed languidly, mostly tongues entwining, and Misty wedged Cordelia’s legs apart by pressing a thigh into the soaked fabric covering the Supreme’s aching core. She anchored her hips, urging them into a steady rocking motion against her as the older witch whimpered and keened beneath her, each sound shooting to Misty’s own centre dripping with want. Misty leaned forward, her breaths ricocheting against Cordelia’s ear.

“We should take it slow,” she breathed tauntingly. “There’s no rush.” “Shut- Oh, God. Fuck. Shut up,” the other woman choked out. Misty laughed deeply and seductively, the rasp in her voice only making Cordelia’s desire grow. “God, Mist. I need you, baby. I’m so wet. I’m so fucking close.” Misty immediately pulled her thigh back, making the Supreme’s eyebrows knot in confusion. “Uh uh,” the Cajun whispered. “Not yet. I wanna take my time with ya, Miss Cordelia. I wanna hear ya all hoarse and panting, desperate to come. I wanna see ya fall apart after I eat ya and fuck ya until ya can’t even talk no more.” Cordelia groaned, fisting her hands in the coverlet to stop herself from shoving them into her underwear. She had wasted enough time doing that; it was Misty’s turn.

Deciding it was time to get a good look at her prize, Misty hooked her forefingers into Cordelia’s underwear, dragging the thin material down smooth, toned legs and tossing them over her shoulder. She quickly did the same to her own underwear, judging that the squirming Supreme beneath her was in no condition to accomplish even this smallest of feats in her frenzied state. She took a moment to absorb the beauty of the flushed woman before her. Hair tussled, breathless, wet lipped; Cordelia was still the most gorgeous creature in the world and Misty craved her more than ever.

Dragging her eyes away from the older woman’s face, Misty allowed them to wander down to Cordelia’s pussy. Droplets of arousal clung to some of the manicured hairs and the swamp witch licked her lips at the sight. Without warning, she plunged a finger straight into the heat of the Supreme’s core, making the older blonde’s eyes fly open and her lungs draw in a loud breath. Misty quickly removed the digit, bringing it to her mouth and sucking Cordelia’s taste off it experimentally. Not bad. Good even, she decided. By this point Cordelia was panting, whimpering with every intake of breath.

Misty shuffled down to crouch between her thighs, took a breath, and dove in. She licked Cordelia up as though she were an ice cream cone melting in the July heat. She could feel her face getting sticky but she didn’t slow down. She couldn’t get enough and Cordelia’s cries of pleasure only egged her on. She moved up, drilling her tongue onto the older woman’s clit and then the thighs on either side of her head were trembling violently as the Supreme came on her mouth, loudly yelling incoherent sounds of pleasure into the heavy air. Misty kept licking until she felt hands gently pushing at her head and the previous yells settle into pathetic whimpers and groans.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she crawled up to join the lethargic witch at the head of the bed, reaching out a hand to run her fingers soothingly through the older woman’s hair as she caught her breath. Cordelia grabbed her hand, bringing it to her mouth and peppering it with kisses which tugged at Misty’s heart. Eventually the Supreme’s eyes met her own. “God, Mist. That was incredible. You are incredible.” Misty smiled back shyly. “C’m’ere,” Cordelia breathed, and Misty leaned in allowing the Supreme to take her head in her hands and kiss her soundly. Cordelia traced her fingers down Misty’s spine, pulling her thigh so that it lay across her stomach. She pulled back whispering , “Get on top of me.”

Misty nodded, moving to straddle her lover as Cordelia sat upright. She placed hot kisses on the swamp witch’s neck making Misty’s breaths deepen. “You are so fucking beautiful, Mist,” she breathed as she brought her hand up to hold the wild haired blonde’s breasts in her palms, the swamp witch letting a groan escape and her eyes fall shut. “You drive me crazy,” the Supreme continued, running her hands all over the other woman’s abdomen, absorbing the sight before her. “No one has ever made me so wet before. No one has ever made me come so hard.” She bit down on an ear lobe. Misty cried out. She started to rock her hips against the Supreme. “That’s it, baby. Do what makes you feel good. I want to make you feel so good,” the older woman groaned.

Misty dropped her head forward onto her shoulder as she drew in short deep breaths. Cordelia’s hand cupped Misty’s mound, rubbing slowly back and forth. “You like that?” She felt the swamp witch nod yes against her. “Good girl. God, you are so hot. I want to fuck you.” Misty groaned loudly. “Please, Delia,” she begged. “Please what?” the Supreme questioned with feigned innocence. Misty leaned up again, looking imploringly into brown eyes. “Please fuck me,” she whispered, her voice catching at the curse.

Without saying a word, Cordelia plunged two fingers into her, starting up a relentless pace. Misty took it, canting her hips to match the woman’s rhythm. Cordelia was mesmerised by the way Misty threw her head back and the bounce of her breasts as she kept pace with her fingers. “God, Mist,” Cordelia moaned. “You’re so fucking wet. Your pussy is so hot. You’re so tight.”

Misty was panting, rushing towards her climax when Cordelia pulled her fingers out completely. She lifted Misty’s hips, wriggling her shoulders down so the younger witch was perched over her face. It took three hard strokes of Cordelia’s tongue against her before Misty was tumbling into a pit of pleasure, leaning forward to grab the headboard even as it banged rhythmically against the wall with her wild thrusts. Her ears roared, drowning out her loud cries and Cordelia’s moans vibrating against her quivering cunt.

When she came to, Misty was laid down on the mattress, Cordelia next to her with an arm flung across her face and chest heaving. Misty’s throat was hoarse with her shouts and she was sure that the whole house must’ve overheard her and Cordelia’s consummation, but she couldn’t care less. She rolled onto her side, licking dry lips. “You okay?” she asked quietly. Cordelia cracked an eye open to look at her and nodded with a small smile. “Misty Day, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Misty laughed huskily. “If I were you, I’d think that’d be a pretty good way to go.” Cordelia laughed in agreement. “It certainly would.” She rolled across the mattress, placing a series of firm, loving kisses against the swamp witch’s lips. “Ya know I love ya, right?” Misty asked after a moment. “I do. As I love you.”

They shared a final kiss before Cordelia reached over to switch off the bedside lamp. It was silently agreed upon that this would be Misty’s new bed, shared with her lover and best friend. As they settled under the covers, Misty let out a yawn. “Ya do realise that for someone so damn smart, “takin’ it slow” was possibly one o’ the dumbest ideas ya’ve ever had?” Cordelia chuckled. “The short answer to that is yes. But it was worth it, wasn’t it?” Misty turned to look at the older woman. “Hell fuckin’ yeah.” They soon fell asleep tangled in one another’s limbs, ready not only for the dawn of a new day, but the dawn of a lifetime together.


End file.
